


When Stars Collide

by Curious_Monkey_Boi



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), The Old Republic
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Misunderstandings, Pre-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Monkey_Boi/pseuds/Curious_Monkey_Boi
Summary: Risha had finally received a decent lead, but she couldn't believe it. It had to be a mistake.It was shifting through an Imperial database that confirmed all her fears."No no this can't be! A slave to a Sith Lord? I expected better from you Vette."The unnecessarily complicated and dramatic non-canon reunion of Risha and Vette.





	1. A Criminal Honeymoon

Aboard the Voidhound's Freighter, Near Corellia

 

A light green Twi'lek relaxes in the cockpit of his freighter just staring at the brilliant blue marble that was Corellia. Finally having a moment to catch his breath.

It's been a crazy last few years, he lost his ship, found it again, took on Nok Drayen, took on the Voidwolf himself, became the Voidhound, actually got married.  
He couldn't really believe it himself sometimes, the marriage thing to be exact. To think that Azega Mitth, the legendary Twi'lek playboy, would ever settle down.

I mean as far as possible spouses went, Risha was probably the best he was ever going to do. Tough as nails, witty, and street smart. Being a future queen of an entire planet was just a bonus of course. 

Who else could possibly match up with his reputation now as the Voidhound, king of the underworld?

"Hey, you got a minute?" Risha Drayen walks in on her husband's musing.

 

Azega immediately gets up, "Oh Risha, I was just thinking about my beautiful queen." Immediately trying to go for a kiss which his wife pushes him away from.

"Yeah Yeah, very sweet. Remember that Twi'lek I mentioned, the damn good thief." Risha says getting straight to the point.

"Yeah you ... wait? Did you actually look into her?"

Risha throws him a datapad with the image of a stoic-looking Sith Pureblood with close-cropped hair and sickly yellow eyes on it, and a lengthy official republic report below it.

 

**Tyiou Zathe - The Emperor's Wrath**

**High Priority Kill/Capture Target**

**Do Not Engage Alone!**

**Responsible for ...**

 

Azega whistles at his long list of crimes and injustices.

"I thought you said she was a hot Twi'lek?" 

 

"I said she was a  _Twi'lek,_ and that's not her ... that's ... That's her current master. She's a slave to a Sith Lord"

Risha admits with a heavy tone.

 

A pang of regret runs through him at this news.

Azega looks up at his wife. "Oh well then ...

Azega looks at his wife's almost calm fury. "I'm assuming you want to save her?"

He takes a few seconds to process this information before asking his wife, "No offence Risha but do you even know if she is alive?" 

Risha steels herself before continuing. "I'm sure, I have good intel that she was seen recently with him. Vette's clever and ... resourceful, I'm sure that she's still alive. She was like a sister to me once, ... someone I considered family. I can't let this continue."

 

Azega looks at holopad once again. Before giving his wife a confident smirk. 

"Well then, Let's hunt us a Sith then." 

 

Risha gives her husband a worried look.

"Hunt? No, I was planning to steal her away or ... we're not going to deal with this Sith! Did you read the file?"

 

Azega skims it over again once lazily. Before replying "Yeah yeah, big bad Sith, can crush my neck with two fingers blah blah, Look Risha, You know as well as I do Sith just like to give themselves big titles. I don't even see a "Darth" on this guy's name. He's clearly a nobody. What does the Emperor's Wrath even mean?" 

Risha shakes her head.   
"I don't know, but my father always said to never deal with any Sith that has "Emperor" in their title. We need to be careful."

 

Azega gives her a knowing smile. "Aw c'mon, We've fought Sith before, plus we can't let this Sith get away with keeping your friend as a slave now can we?"

 

The two share a moment of silence before Risha nods.

"Yes, you're right. Let's get my sister back."

Azega flashes her a smile. "I'll get the crew. This can count as our honeymoon right?"

Risha contemplates throwing something nearby at her husband. "You're insufferable."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He jokes as he leaves to call for a crew meeting.

 

Risha takes back the holopad flipping to the image that made her blood run cold. 

A snapshot from republic reconnaissance on Dromund Kaas, Vette her former friend, much older now, with an imperial shock collar around her neck and in the tow of a massive Sith Pureblood. 

The very implications of what might have happened between the two send shivers down her spine and the fact that she is still alive...

She almost breaks the holopad in her grip just thinking about it.

She had to save her.

* * *

 

_"C'mon you can't be scared of it forever."_

_Risha holds out a hydrospanner and an old explosive slave collar to the young blue Twi'lek._

_The two 8 year-olds were in the cargo hold of her father's freighter dismantling some small electronics for their gang._

_Several old slave collars laid before the two girls for them to take apart._

_"Why do we have to take these apart."  The Twi'lek whines before taking the spanner and hesitantly taking the collar._

_"The crew wants us helping to dismantle these. We all gotta do our part around here. If you don't want to we can drop you off at the nearest planet if you want."_

_Risha lectures as she sits down and works on dismantling another slave collar._

_The Twi'lek stares at the worn out collar in her hand for a good minute before she gets to work as well._

_Taking it apart as viciously and as angrily as an 8 year old could manage._

_After 5 minutes she just looked at the remains of the collar with a new fire in her eyes._

_"I'll ... I'll never be a slave again."  She says looking up to Risha._

_Risha just smiles at her friend's new attitude, "Your free now, we'll never let anyone collar you again."_

_Risha was happy to see the Twi'lek smile back._

_"What's your name?"_

_" ... Ce ... Vette" She says with a long heavy tone._

_Risha knew she was probably lying but decided not to push it._

_"Well 'Vette', I'm Risha Drayen, Welcome to our little family of scum and villainy."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smuggler in this fic Azega is overall lightsided.
> 
> Not solely light-sided, non of the player characters will be purely one side in this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't have any beta reader or stuff like that, so I'd appreciate any grammatical errors or advice.


	2. A Sith Honeymoon

Aboard the Emperor's Wrath's Interceptor, Dromund Kaas Spaceport

 

"Don't work yourself to death Quinn, You deserve a break." 

Malavai Quinn's annoyance spiked. He rarely let his emotions take him like this but this pure-blooded Sith had been trying to get him to take his admittedly long overdue vacation for 10 minutes now.

"I'm aware, you just want me off the ship so you can spend time with Vette, my lord."  

"An interesting hypothesis you have there Quinn. Not like I can't be concerned about your health." 

Quinn sighs quietly, knowing he probably wouldn't convince the Sith Lord, he continues anyway.

"My lord, I think it is too soon for you to be taking a break. You need to work on your power-base a bit more before you ..." Quinn starts but stops when he sees the pure-blooded Sith actually giving him a truly tired look.

Quinn was surprised he didn't notice but realized how tired the Sith must have been getting. The events of the last few years, seeking out Jaesa, initiating plan zero, dealing with Darth Baras, becoming the Emperor's Wrath seems to have taken there toll on him. 

Quinn decides to concede in this contest of wills.

"Very well my lord, I'll keep a periodic check on the ship's communications in case anything happens. Your new position and title will bring you no short of new enemies and danger, do be careful sir." 

"Quinn you're vigilance and honour are to be commended, but I need a break. If I have another Dark Council member or "elite" Imperial family trying to pander to me or blackmail me I'm going to go insane. I'll only be gone a week at the longest." 

Quinn nods at this as he begins to leave the ship's room

"Enjoy your honeymoon, my lord." Quinn says turning back to the large Sith. He smiles to himself at the Sith's look of annoyance as he walks away.

* * *

 The Fury Cockpit, in Imperial Space

 

"I finally got Quinn off the ship." Tyiou Zathe says with a breath of relief to the blue twi'lek standing nearby him as he sits down in the pilot seat. 

"I'm surprised you managed to. I thought the only way he was going to leave was through the airlock." Vette jokes as she calibrates the navicomputer.

"Yes, Pierce, Jaesa and Broonmark were so easy to convince in comparison." The large pureblood remarks, thinking about their eagerness to take shore leave.

"Though I fear for the galaxy with those 3 out there free, they were quite excited to leave." Vette says as she finally finishes her calibrations. 

The Sith Pureblood just smiles and looks to his wife, admiring her as she worked. 

"You know if you stare like that, people will get the wrong idea about us." Vette says looking back out the corner of her eye.

"I'll be more subtle in public, I promise." The large Sith says, pulling his wife into his lap for a kiss.

Vette laughs it off and returns an affectionate kiss before pushing him off herself.

"Okay now hold up mister, we got all week to ourselves. I need to make a quick stop first." Vette says taking a seat next to him and pulls up the galaxy map.

"Tivva is on Nar Shaddaa apparently, I want to check up on her."

"I would have thought that she would never set foot on that moon again." Tyiou admits with a concerned look.

"Yeah me neither but she was there for so long, I guess she has stuff she needs to deal with, I just want to make sure she's okay." Vette says with a sad tone in her voice.

"Well we can stop there then, Nar Shaddaa is a classic honeymoon spot too I believe." Tyiou suggests casually, causing Vette to blush.

"You do still owe me a honeymoon." Vette reminds her husband as she sets the ship's course to Nar Shaddaa.

"Once things have calmed down around me I promise Vette. You'll get the honeymoon you deserve. There are too many eyes on me right now to be gone for more than a week really." Tyiou says standing up to kiss his wife on the cheek. 

"Yeah I know, All that stuff with the council must be tiring, and that Darth Nox you've been talking with ..." Vette starts but is interrupted by Tyiou taking the pilot seat again.

"Let's forget about our responsibilities for now okay Vette, let's go check up on your sister." He says calmly as he starts the ship's course into hyper-drive.

 

Vette sat down as well and stared at the strange beauty of hyperspace. 

It was odd, she was happy, she was more than happy, she was content. 

Her sister was alive, well and free. Her mother was laid to rest properly.

She was married to the most unlikely person in the entire galaxy. A Sith, that as of the last few months, is one of the most powerful and important Sith in the entire galaxy.

While she is sure that their luck will run out eventually, right now she is content and happy. The galaxy can wait, nothing could ruin this feeling right now.

* * *

 

_"Vette I'm sorry but this is something I can't tell you. I have to go with father."  an eleven-year-old Risha stood firmly in the doorway stopping Vette from leaving with her._

_"Why not! You're going! I will pull my weight I swear!" Vette pleads with her friend trying to push past her._

_"I'm sorry Vette, but no one can know. This is a family matter I swear." Risha warns her friend one last time her temper getting the better of her she shoves Vette down to the ground._

_Vette gets up to her knees to see the angry look that Risha was giving her, and she starts to get angry herself._

_"Arent ... Aren't we family! Aren't we sisters!"_

_A pregnant pause forms between the two girls as they both look at each other. Neither of them moving for almost half a minute when Risha replies,_

_"We... We are, but ... you can't come, my father won't let you. This ... this is a situation that only my father and I need to deal with._ _"_

_Risha's words cut into Vette, the sad realization that her father will never accept her like Risha has stops Vette in her tracks._

_Vette admits defeat and just looks to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes._

_Risha kneels down for the twi'lek and tries to calm her down._

_"Come on Vette why are you so worried?"_

_Vette just looks up back at her with a mean look. "Cause you never tell me anything that really matters, and now you get to go away on an important mission for a long time but I still can't help!"_

_Risha sighs at this, she tries to wipe the crying twi'lek's face, "Look I'm sorry Vette but this is something that you can't follow us into okay. The crew will never treat you like an adult if they see you cry like this._

_Vette sobs stop hearing this._

_R_ _isha deciding this is probably the most accepting Vette will get, starts to get up to leave only to be pulled down by the twi'lek._

_"Promise! Promise you'll come back for me!." Vette demands, mustering all her fury towards Risha._

_"I promise, I'll come back for you one day Vette." Risha promises back immediately not skipping a beat._

_Vette reluctantly lets her sister's arm go._

_Risha leaves the room without another word._

_"Good luck!" Vette coughs out one last goodbye as she leaves._

_Vette sat on the ground for a few more moments after this._

_She saw it on her face, the way she spoke to her, the way she left the room so quickly._

_Risha was lying._

_Risha would never come for her._

_She was alone again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Sith Warrior is more neutral than the smuggler but has his notable light side moments.
> 
> I don't have any beta reader or stuff like that, so I'd appreciate any grammatical errors or advice.


	3. The Plan

In an XS Stock Light Freighter near Hutta

 

"So you're telling me he's in Nar Shaddaa right now, with no one else on his crew just his slave girl? This is too perfect!" Azega looks to the rest of his crew all gathered around him. For the past week, they have been trying to find their target in the galaxy, and waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

They rushed through the galaxy when they received a tip that their Sith target was docked in Nar Shaddaa with only his slave girl in tow.

He couldn't believe how a Sith Lord like this would just isolate himself so easily and so conveniently for him.

He had sent Akaavi and Corso to the moon's surface to ghost the Sith while he put out a bounty for the Sith's head onto the dark holonet and arranged the other parts of their 'plan'.

"Yeah toting around his slave girl like a damn prize. I bet." Risha says looking at the maps and information that Akaavi and Corso had provided them from the holocomputer.

"The Sith and his slave met with another Twi'lek, and an older man. Looked like an Imperial Officer?" Risha just forms an intense scowl at this news.

"Probably another slave peddler, showing off their 'prizes'. They make me sick." Risha says, the anger showing in her voice.

Bowdaar roars at this as well. "I've seen girls like this often in my time. They live a worse fate than I ever did. Their 'masters' deserve worse than death." 

Risha had a few suggestions on things that Bowdaar could rip off of them, but decides to keep that information to herself for now. The emotions between the two were running high after hearing the report from Akaavi and Corse had sent them. She knew she had to calm down.  

She turns to Azega, "Is everything set up?" 

"Yeah, almost everything is in place. Plus the bounty is out now, even if he does escape us today, people will be out for his head anyhow. Remember everyone our goal is to get his slave away from him today, killing him is not the objective got it.

"It is shameful to fight him with such tricks. I can see that he is a powerful and proud warrior, he should be challenged in combat." Akaavi's hologram speaks up, voicing her opinion on the matter.

"Um no, this is the right way to fight a Sith, with us far away from his lightsaber range."Guss chimes in.

"I have to agree, this Sith looks really dangerous. Far more dangerous than any Sith we've fought before." Corso's voice also rings out from the intercom as well.

 

Azega calls to calm everyone down. "Alright y'all let's not bicker, you all know the plan and we'll set it up perfectly. and if things go off the wall we got two back up plans."

Azega pulls up a mugshot of the Tyiou Zathe, the Sith in question.

"A nice 10 million credit bounty on his head, so that we can make sure his life is hell if he survives our little surprise, he'll have the bravest and the dumbest bounty hunters in the galaxy gunning for him." 

Then he pulls up the image of the Republic crest and a Republic soldier in elite trooper armour.

"And if things really go south for us, I told an old friend about this little opportunity. This Sith is a high priority target, I know that the Republic will jump at the chance to send her and her team to deal with him. They'll be great backup."

Lastly, he pulls up a mugshot of Vette, the twi'lek that started this all. "Remember top priority is saving this girl right here. Humiliating her master and killing him running is just a bonus." 

 

After several hours Akaavi's voice comes in through the intercom again causing the crew to gather once more.

"Captain, He is returning to the spaceport. His ship is too heavily guarded, I could not sneak onto his ship without being seen."

Azega clicks his tongue in annoyance before bouncing back, "Well alright then... plan is still on ... we can make it work with no one on his ship, it just gets a little more dangerous."

Risha gives him a stern look. "No, we can't have unnecessary danger in this operation. We thought he would stay there for at least a day. Your commando friends aren't even here yet."

Azega just waves off her concern, "Look babe it'll be fine, the moment we board I'll cloak in and make sure she gets out then join the fight. Everything will go fine."

Bowdaar even chimes in on this change. "While it is not wise to fight a Sith in such an enclosed space, it can be done." He bellows out, eager for the Sith's blood.

"We probably aren't going to such a perfect opportunity again Risha. The Republic won't be happy with us backing away now too." Azega says finally, understanding his wife's concern.

Every instinct told Risha that something is going to go wrong, but dammit they were right, this opportunity is too perfect to pass up. 

With a heavy sigh, she looks to the crew. "Fine, but the moment it's too dangerous for her, we will pull out of this operation okay."

Azega just gives his wife a confident smile.

"Oh come on Risha your worrying too much, this Sith is by himself on a small corvette in neutral space, he's an idiot. You'll have your sister safe again with us in no time just wait."

 

"Captain, he has returned to his ship, he seems to be leaving Nar Shaddaa now."

Hearing this Azega claps his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone showtime, you know the new plan.

Akaavi, Corso go back to that old imperial that the Sith was meeting with and free his slave as well. Might as well kill two birds with one stone while we're at it."

"Understood Captain, what do we do about the officer or imperial personnel if we get caught?"

"Eh kill them or don't, your choice. Slavers have it coming as far as I'm concerned." 

"Understood Captain." 

Risha shakes her head as Akaavi ends her transmission, "Why is Akaavi not here? She needs to be part of the boarding party. Why didn't you send ... like Guss?"

"Hey!"

Azega just shakes his head as well, "Guss and Corso would have just gotten lost or caught on their own. Akaavi knows how to track a target and stay out of sight at least. "

"I'm in the room you know."

Azega just laughs it off. "Just cause this guy's got Emperor in his title doesn't mean we're going up against the Sith Emperor himself. He's just another overly arrogant Sith with a flair for poor names."

He looks over to the rest of the crew. "Alright everyone get ready, He'll be in position in a few minutes."

 

As everyone moves to prepare their parts of the preparations Azega goes over to his wife seeing her look at the images Akaavi has sent them.

He wraps his arms around her and she doesn't push him away for once.

"Something on your mind Risha?" He says following the close embrace.

"She ... She doesn't have her collar anymore."

Azega looks at the image of the Sith and his slave on the screen and notices it as well.

"Well ... that's good, saves us the trouble of removing it."

Risha just shakes her head, "There are many things it could mean. I don't like the possibility of any of them."

Azega just gives his wife a kiss on the check and breaks the hug, "Stop worrying, we can ask her in person when we save her."

Risha gives a rare sincere smile to her husband, and nods.

"You're right, I'll worry when she's in safe hands again."

* * *

 

 

A female Zabrak soldier stood at attention before two generals of the Republic army.

The male Mirialan General speaks to the soldier in a typical monotone voice.

"Are you sure this source is reliable Major?"

"The Voidhound can be ... difficult but he is a patriot and loyal to the Republic, I believe his actions at the battle of Corellia have proven this. I would trust him with my life."

The other general, General Elin Garza, just gives the Zabrak a strange look, "High praise indeed Major, Very well, the Republic can not let such an opportunity pass by."

She nods towards the Zabrak, "Havoc squad will assist the Voidhound take down this Sith. Capture if possible but don't hesitate to kill."

The soldier nods at her words, "Understood General."

She turns to leave but is interrupted by the other general's voice, "Due to the sudden nature of this request it will have to be off the books Major, understood?"

The Commander of Havoc Squad turns back to the generals, "I understand General, we will not fail."

The Mirialan General steps forward, "While this may be a black op we will not send you unprepared. I will be coming with you."

The Commander of Havoc Squad gives a small look of shock before composing quickly herself.

"Havoc Squad would be honoured to work The Hero of Tython."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any beta reader or stuff like that, so I'd appreciate any grammatical errors or advice.


	4. The Voidhound's Trap

Aboard the Fury-class Imperial Interceptor Departing Nar Shaddaa

 

"Well, it is good to know Tivva is doing fine. Her ... uh, 'boyfriend' though... I ... I still puke a little thinking about it." Vette admits as their ship starts leaving the moon.

"I was skeptical of him at first as well, but it seems he is of decent character. A Moff as racially tolerant as him is a rare thing in the Imperial military, and the kindness he has shown your sister and you should not be taken for granted." Tyiou says while driving the ship away from the moon.

"Yeah a big Sith brother in law should keep him in line as well, did you see his face when you walked into the room." Vette says sitting down in her seat typing away a message to her sister into the holocomputer.

Tyiou chuckles as well, "Yes I'll never quite get tired of that. Hopefully, your sister will be alright. If you really want to see if he is trustworthy I could sic Jaesa on him if you want?"

Vette just laughs off the idea, "Oh please Jaesa wouldn't care about my sister. She might kill the old man for no reason."

Tyiou nods slightly at this, "As unhinged as Jaesa may be lately, she has loyalty in her heart trust me."

Vette pokes her husband in the head, "What did you get her freaky force power all of a sudden, should I be worried your not coming down with a case of Jaesism?" She jokes playfully as Tyiou pulls her hand away.

 

The jovial mood in the cockpit dies when a beeping from the holocommunicator diverts their attention.

"It's ... an Imperial emergency signal beacon, the kind you would find on escape pods." Vette declares as she tries to ping back their communications. 

Eventually, a hologram of a fearful woman wearing an imperial uniform appears in response. 

"... Please ... somebody ... the Voidhound!" was all the message says before the communication cut off.

"The Voidhound? What's he doing hunting Imperials." Vette asked, while still checking systems for any sign of sabotage and trying to ping back the location of the message.

"Imperial Intelligence suggests that he is often hired as a sort of privateer for the Republic. This doesn't surprise me." Tyiou says coldly, as he turns the ship towards the signal origin, 

While he has his concerns at the moment, Tyiou was at heart a patriot to the Empire and its people, and ultimately his curiosity and loyalty to his people won out over his caution.

Vette knows just what he is going to do from the tone of his voice. and braces herself for a fight or chase. "I'll contact the nearest imperial forces see if they can't give us some reinforcements"

Tyiou nods as he starts the ship's course into hyperspace. 

 

Vette's starts to have a very worried look on her face as the stars begin to blur past them. Tyiou notices his wife's discomfort.

"Something wrong Vette?"

"It's ... it's just that woman ... she seemed familiar." Vette admits as they begin to arrive at their destination.

Her train of thought is broken when she sees where they arrived at.

The scene before them has two Imperial escape pods trying to run away from a large freighter ship. 

"This is in the middle of nowhere space, the closest planet is still Hutta." Vette says looking around on the radar.

Tyiou jets the ship forward, eager to get the Voidhound's ship into firing range. "There's usually a small Imperial patrol on the outskirts of Hutta, this Voidhound must have attacked them."

"Why would the Voidhound attack out here, he's the king of the underworld, he's got to have better things to do." Vette begins to ask as she starts engaging weapons and shields of the Fury.

"Maybe's he's just a coward, and his reputation is greatly exaggerated." Tyiou growls out, letting his anger overtake him as he sees the Voidhound's ship destroy one of the escape pods.

He wasn't just hunting them, Tiou saw he was flying around them showing off spaceship maneuvers. He was playing with Imperial lives, and this infuriated him.

Tyiou sets his ship towards the Voidhound before firing a barrage from the Fury's precision laser cannons.

What the Sith was not expecting was for the Freighter dodge his shots so deftly, curve behind the remaining escape pod to make him stop his fire, and fire a concussion missile right back at him from behind the escape pod. 

The missile slams into their forward shields, shaking the entire ship as a communication request pings on their holocomputer. 

Vette recovers her wits quicker than normal. "We can't fight the Voidhound like this! Flying is what he's the best at.!" 

Tyiou just continues charge towards the freighter confident in his ship's superiority. 

"We might not actually kill him, but we can keep him here until those reinforcements arrive." He says confidently as he begins to dogfight with the Voidhound.

As they maneuver around each other, It quickly became apparent that the two of them were fighting a losing battle. The Voidhound simply looped behind the escape pod whenever they tried to attack and he could attack them freely. Sometimes he would just fire at the escape pod anyway and they would have to resort to even taking hits for the escape pod so it wouldn't get damaged.

 

The constant beeping that was the Voidhound's communication request began to irritate the Sith. In his frustration Tyiou just shouts, "Vette take the controls!"

Vette accepts the pilot's controls as Tyiou runs to the holocommunicator and accept the communications request from the Voidhound's ship. He tries to focus himself when a green twi'lek answers the call. 

He looked at the Sith with a smug smile while in his pilot's seat.

"Hey for a Sith your not a bad pilot, what brings you out here this fine evening?" 

Tyiou just looks at the crime lord with a cold and angry look in his eyes. He stayed stoic even as another concussion missile slammed into the Fury's rear shields.

The Voidhound just continues when he sees the Sith not reply. 

"I hope you know who I am bud, or is the Sith just so above people like me?" 

Hearing this, Vette calls to Tyiou, "What's he after? He should be trying to escape right now that he's caught."

Tyiou looked at the infamous twi'lek for a few moments, focusing on his image before finally speaking.

"Ah the Voidhound, I am aware of your title and your reputation, but it seems your cunning was greatly exaggerated."

The Voidhound just gives a quick laugh at his words, "And why is that? You think you got me by ... by ..."

The Voidhound tried to taunt the Sith but found his breath laboured and difficult suddenly. 

As he grips at his neck trying to find what was choking him, but found seemingly nothing. 

"Because you're not as unpredictable as you think you are."

He looks back to the communicator to see the Sith holding out his hand into almost a clenched fist. 

 

The Voidhound's starship slows down and Vette takes the opportunity to fire their own concussion missiles at the freighter.

Tyiou just stands stoically as he watches the Voidhound wither in his grip. It took everything he has to keep this grip on a target so far away. He might have been able to snap his neck if he was closer but at this range, all he could do is make his breathing difficult and painful. 

With Tyiou gripping the twi'lek's neck, Vette unleashes another barrage of attacks into the Voidhound's shields and the image of the Voidhound himself started to shake and stumble in his ship, indicating that they were starting to get through his shields. 

This is why the large Sith was surprised when the Voidhound smiles at him, and manages to rasp out. 

"Still ... Smarter ... Then ... You." 

Vette looks to the radar and gasp, "Tyiou! The ..."

She shouts to warn him right as the escape pod that they were trying to protect launches towards them. As it slams into the ship a pulse of energy explodes out of it.

Almost instantly every electronic on the ship dies and the entire ship goes still.

The lights die only to be replaced by dark red lights, a sign that backup power has come online. 

"All the controls are dead, the ship ... that escape pod had an Ion bomb ... This was all a trap!" Vette shouts from the cockpit as the twi'lek trys to regain any semblance of control over the ship. 

Tyiou looks around just in time to see the body of 2V-R8 fall to the ground. The sight of the fallen droid only adds to his rage, but it also made Tyiou realize the situation he was in. 

Dead in the middle of nowhere space, his wife the only other one on board, and the lord of the underworld gunning for his head outside.

He hated when Quinn was right.

 

* * *

 

 

**Tivva, We were being followed as we departed. Look out for anyone who may be stalking or looking to hurt you.**

**Leave the moon as soon as you can.**

**Be safe. ~Ce'na**

Tivva stared back at the strange message that Ce'na had sent her. It was cryptic and odd. 

She knew her sister has lived a far more dangerous life than she ever truly has. She knew she was skilled and had somehow won the heart of the largest Sith she had ever seen.

She knew she shouldn't worry but she still did, and hoped that her sister would be okay. 

She walked around the luxurious apartment her lover had gotten them for the month. Looking outside from the windows for any sign of danger, armed thugs, Jedi or Sith.

In all honesty, she didn't really know what to look for, but making the effort and seeing nothing out of the ordinary for Nar Shaddaa made her feel safer. 

She hoped her lover would come back soon. As soon as they received Ce'na's message, he had gone down to check the security and call some friends to help them.

She's pulled from her thoughts when the door to their apartment opens, she runs up to greet her lover.

Only to be stopped by the sight of a heavily armoured warrior walking through the door with their blaster pointed right at her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any beta reader or stuff like that, so I'd appreciate any grammatical errors or advice.


End file.
